Save Me Please
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: A Year has passed since Dick and Wally got together. A year has passed since all the pain and Dick's attempt. Things seem good, but things are never as clear as they seem. sequel to Love me Please. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Save Me please

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/N: okay everyone I said I'd do a and here the second part

Prologue: Lingering

Wally looks down at his boyfriend. Dick is curled into his side, his little pet Robin, Sky, resting in his hands. The boy had the softest black hair that brushes lightly against his pale in skin. And his eyes Oh god Wally could stare at those beautiful blue eyes all day. Wally can't believe it's been almost a year.

A year since all the pain and hurt. A year since Wally really saw the scars on the Youngers wrist. Wally wants to cry his green eyes out every time he sees the little risen lines against Dick's wrists. No matter how many times Dick says it isn't his fault Wally hates himself a little more.

Every time he sees them he thinks; Roy would be so much better. Roy was the one who helped Dick the whole way. Roy never yelled at him or ignored him. Roy would never abandon Dick for some blond bitch. Not like Wally did.

Wally feels Dick shift slightly, hiding his face in Wally's shirt. The motion surprises the ginger. He wraps his arm tighter around the little ebony as worry washes over him.

"Hey little bird," Wally rubs his arm lightly. "Something wrong?" Dick moves his head up so Wally can see it. There's a soft smile but something is behind his eyes.

"No," Dick says looks down at Sky who is cleaning his feathers. "I'm fine Wally. Schools just a little stressful." Wally doesn't believe it for a second but decides not to push it for now.

"How's home been," Dick asks cutely. Wally flinches. Home is hell. Dick knows it's rough, he asks because he cares. Honestly Wally thinks he'd explode without Dick to talk to. Sweet, caring Dick who always takes his side, always loving. He and Berry and Iris are the only things holding him together most of the times. But Dick doesn't need his problems.

"Dad's been working a lot, thank god," Wally smiles crookedly. Dick nuzzles into Wally and hugs him.

"That's good," Dick says. Wally nods. He feels like a coward. His parents don't even know about Dick but Dick didn't hesitate to tell Bruce. Bruce Wayne. BATMAN! True Dick has been glued to Bruce, when not with Wally, ever since the court case that put Drake Tyler aka abusive rapist bastard in prison. And Bruce had been surprisingly not murderous towards Wally. (Not counting the period of time when Wally found out he was Batman). There were even occasions when Wally had been permitted to stay in the manor for the night, in Dick's room! (The door was always to be open and it was only one night when neither Bruce nor Batman was need for work).

Dick has been so brave through it all and Wally can't even face his own parents: pathetic. Wally sighs and hugs Dick closer to him. He is such a loser. Why did Dick even bother with him?

"I love you," Wally says bluntly. He needs to say it sometimes. He needs Dick to know. Maybe give him a reason not to leave him.

"I love you too," Dick says kissing Wally on the cheek. Dick lays his head back on Wally's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It's calming. The knowledge that Wally loves him is a great thing. For the time that he spent thinking no one loved him, the words just meant so much. It meant even more that he had a reason to believe them.

Because these moments are perfect. Whether there with Bruce, Wally and still Roy, they are perfect. Almost enough that he can forget about the notes he finds in his locker.

These moments help him pretend that things really are good again….


	2. Chapter 2

Save Me Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: okay I'm trying to kick this out but I got major writers block.

Chapter one: Going Out

Dick whimpers causing Wally to jump away from their kiss concern laced over his freckled face. Dick's face was flushed and his eyes huge.

"What's wrong," Wally asks cupping Dick's cheek looking at him worriedly. This wasn't a new happening. Dick was so easily frightened. Even a slightly heavy kiss could set him into fear. Wally can't blame him, who could? Whether or not Dick will say it he, Roy and Bruce are all fairly sure at least on sexual encounter with Drake was a little more forced then he let on.

"I'm sorry," Dick whispers. Wally shakes his head and pulls Dick onto his chest. He runs his fingers over Dick's back.

"Don't ever apologize for this," Wally says. "You're not ready and you're scared. I don't care about this okay? I just want you okay?" Dick rests his head on Wally's chest. Wally fingers don't stop. He knows Dick loves having his back rubbed. He snuggles into Wally's chest.

"Do you want to go out tonight," Wally asks. "Let's go to the movies! We haven't gone out in a long time! It'll be fun."

Dick blinks his blue eyes owlishly. Wally's instant thought; to cute.

"Why," Dick asks. "Not that I don't want to. But it's really sudden." Wally sits up but keeps Dick on his lap. Wally kisses Dick's cheek.

"Because you're too adorable for words and I want to take you out," Wally hugs him tight. Wally doesn't know what this is. Well the major reason is because he wants to make his little bird feel he's worth everything in the world (which he is) but it eases his guilt. He doesn't have the balls to tell his parents about Dick so he shows the rest of the world.

God he hates himself sometimes. But Dick smiles brightly.

"Okay sounds good," Dick chirps hopping off Wally's lap. Wally gets off Dick's bed and watches as his boyfriend goes to get his coat (okay its Wally's coat that he stole). Dick does that sometimes Wally has discovered. Dick sometimes sleeps in Bruce's old pajama shirts. He looks cute in the big cloths but it makes him feel like Bruce is watching him (which he is).

Wally takes his own jacket from Dick's desk chair. Winter is with on them and Christmas will be here soon. Wally loves Christmas. The food is haven and warm blankets plus hot chocolate and a little bird is a dream come true. The down side is he has no clued what to get Dick. It's pretty hard to beat a real Robin.

Of course Dick gives the best presents. A costume flash watch, boots made to hold up to his super speed. Wally did get him the dog tag that he wears all the time, even hides it under his uniform shirt on patrol and missions.

"So what do you want to go see," Dick asks. "Horror movie or bad comedy?"

"I kinda want horror," Wally says.

"Me too," Dick says. He slips his hand into Wally who smiles widely.

?

The theater they picked is in the better part of Gotham. The two walk down the street laughing at a bad joke Wally told. Dick leans his head on Wally's shoulder enjoying the speedster's warmth. Once they enter the theater Dick pleads with Wally to let him pay but the speedster refuses. Of course after this Wally goes straight for snacks.

After getting a large popcorn and drink and a box of sour patch kids, his favorite. He turns to find his boyfriend only to have him collide with his chest. Dick's face is buried deep in Wally's shirt.

"Dick," Wally ask shocked and even more when he feels his shirt dampen. "Dickie? Baby what's wrong?"

"I wanna go home," guilt plagues Dick's voice. "Please? Can we just go home?" Wally is shaken.

"Of course," Wally assures. "But what happened?" Dick shakes his miserably. Wally wants to push it but he knows better.

"Okay," Wally says. "Let's go home." He wraps his arms around Dick's shoulder quickly leading him back out of the theater. Dick is shaking so Wally pulls him closer muttering reassurance to Dick. He's scared out of his mind but he pushes it out of his mind. Dick matters right now. Whatever is going on, the only thing that matters is getting Dick home and doing his best to comfort him.


	3. Chapter 3

Save Me Please

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

A/N: damn writers block

Chapter two: Secrets

The habit had formed long ago in their relationship. Dick crawling into Bruce's bed at night, curling into his chest likes a little kitten. Bruce will stroke his hair and mumbles words of comfort to him. Now he finds Dick in his bed almost every night (when not in bed with Wally). Bruce can't blame him, trauma he faced was horrific and it piled on with the death of his parents, it's a lot for one person to handle.

Bruce runs his hand over Dick's black hair and smiles when the boy leans into his touch. Bruce is concerned. Wally and Dick were going to the movies but they returned far too soon and Dick had seemed distraught. Dick had refused to tell him what happened and from what he gathered he hadn't told Wally either. It's horribly frustrating but he fears pushing the boy away.

"Dickie," Bruce says softly. The boy looks up at him with those startlingly blue eyes.

"Yeah," Dick asks looking up at his adoptive father.

"Are you okay," Bruce asks. "I'm worried about you." Dick gives a small smile.

"You're always worried about me," Dick yawns tucking his head under Bruce's chin. Bruce chuckles and kisses the top of his sons head.

"It's kind of my job," Bruce muses. "Just remember you can always come to me."

"I know," Dick mumbles his eyes falling shut. Bruce turns out the light and lets his own eyes. Of course Bruce gets no peace in his sleep; he dreams of his son killing himself.

?

Dick and Wally find peace in Dick's room at mount justice. A place where they have friends that don't judge them (minus Artemis). Kaldur was glad to finally see Dick happy again, M'gann practically squealed with joy. Conner was confused but happy for his friends, images if they feel the way he feels for M'gann it is right.

After lunch and training Dick and Wally found themselves curled on the couch, across from Conner and M'gann. Neither is paying attention to the movie. Wally runs his hand threw Dick's hair. He's worried and knows his boyfriend is hiding something from him and it scares him.

He doesn't like the idea of secrets between them, not after everything that happened (A/N: this will make so much more sense if you read the first story). But Wally won't push it because he's hiding too. Not from his little bird but hiding all the same.

M'gann and Conner leave the room and Wally takes it as a cue to pull Dick onto his lap. He wraps his arms tightly around the other.

"Hey," Wally says. "Uncle Barry wants to have you over for dinner." Well at least Wally told Barry and he loves his uncle far more than his father. Dick beams. He loves the fact that Wally lets him into the world with his uncle, his idol. And Barry has been nothing but warm and welcoming to him.

"I'd love too," Dick smiles. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Dude if it was they wouldn't have invited you," Wally says squeezing Dick tighter. Dick turns around in Wally's lap.

"You're the best you know that," Dick says. Wally's heart flare with joy but he hates himself. He doesn't deserve his little bird.

"Not as great as you," Wally gives Dick a sweet kiss. "Let's go to my room, I wanna cuddle." Dick giggles cutely.

"Why is it you always wanna cuddle," Dick asks titling his head to the side. Wally suddenly scoops Dick up bridle style.

"Because you're the perfect size for the best cuddling ever," Wally informs. "And I like my time with my baby." Dick lays his head on Wally's shoulder and sighs. He feels happy in moments like this. The same with his time with Bruce and Alfred. His love and his family. It makes everything feel good it helps him forget.

?

"Wally slow down," iris scolds her nephew. "Your boyfriend needs to eat too!" Dick laughs as he watches Wally pile mashed potatoes on his already loaded plate. Wally gives a goofy grin and passes the potatoes to Dick who takes a fairly small portion.

The four talks and laugh and the conversation comes with ease. But it is broken when the phone rings. Isis goes to answer. After a moment she returns a look of upset on her face.

"Wally your parents are coming over."


	4. Chapter 4

Save Me Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: well now I have artist block so I'll be writing a lot!

Chapter Three: Don't say it

Wally's mind is going fast, way too fast and that's for a speedster. Barry and Iris are talking in the kitchen while Dick is staring at Wally waiting for any sign of what to do; comfort him? Leave? He just doesn't know. Dick timidly reaches out and touches Wally's arm and his shocked when Wally shrugs him off. Dick looks at Wally with hurt blue eyes but tries to push it aside; he knows Wally is scared.

"Shit," Wally mutters. "Shit, shit." Wally tugs at his hair. Dick steps back and bites his lip.

"I-I can leave," Dick offers, stepping a little closer. Wally turns on him and to Dick's horror he looks like he's going to say yes. But the ginger shakes his head.

"No," he says. "Listen, just…pretend like it's not…this." Dick merely nods his head and goes to sit quietly at the table.

Wally's parents appear about half an hour later. They join the group at the table, where Dick appears to be attempting to hide in himself. Wally keeps glance at him and hates himself every moment. His dad is going on about football and his mother is talking to Iris. Wally wonders how a dinner with the richest man in Gotham and the scariest hero ever can be less terrifying then thing.

"Wally talks about you so often," Dick jumps when he realizes he's being spoken too. "I can't believe I haven't met you!"

"Oh well I live in Gotham," Dick offers.

"Not the best town in the world," Wally's dad says. Dick flushes.

"Yeah," Dick says. "It can be…frightening sometimes. But it's really not that bad." His father grumbles something and Dick looks down sheepishly. He wishes he could have Wally hold his hand but he doesn't want his parents to know. Wally's dad is a horrible person, he can't blame him for hiding but it makes him wonder; is Wally ashamed off him.

Barry is giving Dick sad looks and Dick gives him small forced smiles. Dick is wishing Wally would have told him to go home. After dinner they go to the living room to watch some movie on TV. Wally suddenly tugs on Dick's arm.

"We're gonna go play X-box," Wally exclaims and drags Dick upstairs. Once to the guest room that has been dubbed Wally's over the years the ginger closes the door and pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Wally mumbles burying his face in Dick's ebony locks. Dick brings his and up and grips Wally's shirt.

"It's okay Wally," Dick assures but Wally shakes his head. Dick feels like crying.

"I get it," Dick whispers. "I guess I'm just not…"

"NO," Wally exclaims. "No you're so perfect Dick! I love you so, so much!" Wally holds him tighter.

"Thank you," Dick looks up with a sheepish smile. "I don't care. I'm just happy to be with you." Wally sits down on the bed leaning on the wall and pulls Dick onto his lap. He rest his head on top of the younger's head.

"So," Wally asks. "What happened at the movies?" He feels Dick tense so he hugs him tighter.

"Nothing," Dick says quickly. Wally frowns.

"Dick you were crying," Wally says slightly frustrated tone to his voice. "I don't like that! I'm your boyfriend you can tell me!"

Dick bits his lip and hides his face in Wally's neck.

"Don't tell Bruce," Dick gives a small whimpers.

"I won't," Wally say but takes this as a bad sign. Dick sighs.

"Some guys from school were there," Dick says. "They were just being assholes. Nothing to worry about."

"WHAT," Wally shouts but calms the second he feels Dick flinch. "I'm sorry. But if it was no big deal you wouldn't be crying!"

"It's really okay," Dick is almost pleading. "I'm just a little stressed lately, school and junk. I'm fine. "Wally feels angry, not at Dick but at anyone who dared pull shit on his boyfriend. But he can tell pushing the matter is only going to stress him out further. He just tries to stay calm and give Dick anything he needs. He feels better after a few minutes, until the door opens.

Wally jumps when he sees his father gaping at him in disgust.

"What the fuck is this," the man snarls. Wally stands up and puts himself between Dick and his dad.

"What does it matter," Wally asks.

"Start talking," his father growls. Wally swallows.

"Dick is my boyfriend," Wally says trying to mask the fear in his voice.

"You're a fag," his father demands. "And you're with this pathetic piece of shit!" Wally growls.

"Shut up," Wally roars and that's when things get worse: his dad hits him. Dick lets out a cry of shock and is instantly standing in front of Wally who is now on the floor, hero instinct kicking him.

"Don't touch him," Dick's voice is strong. The man grits his teeth and shoves Dick hard and he hits the wall. Wally lets out a cry of rage and plows into his dad, knocking him back hard. The man comes back moving to hit Wally again but the ginger ducks with ease. He's ready to go for another hit when a hand grabs his fist. Wally finds himself staring at his uncle and mentor. Barry turns on his brother in law.

"Get out," he says. "Don't ever fucking come back. It you _ever _touch either of them again I will make you wish you were never born!" the other man snarls and storms out. Wally is now on the floor, hugging his boyfriend tight.

"You okay," Wally asks. Dick reaches up and touches Wally's bruised cheek his eyes are filled with tears.

"Don't cry," Wally whispers holding the hand that's on his cheek.

"I need to call Bruce," Barry says. "I'll have Iris get you some ice packs. He leaves the boys holding each other on the floor; both feeling like this is their entire fault.


	5. Chapter 5

Save Me Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: wow this took so long…err there might be spoilers in here idk what everyone knows.

Chapter four: Missing you

Roy Harper rests his head against the window of his apartment. The cold glass feels good with the constant head ache he has lately. His whole body aches, but in away it's not his body, in so many ways he's not Roy and he never will be.

He's fallen out of touch with everyone except Dick but that contact feels so good and hurts so much. Why the hell did he have to fall in love? So deeply in love with someone who only sees him as a big brother. Someone he doesn't deserve in anyway.

**Dick: Roy? **

His heart goes high with happiness and then sinks into the pits of hell.

**Roy: Hey Birdie, what's up?**

**Dick: Wally's dad knows.**

**Roy: where are you?**

**Dick: Barry's house waiting for Bruce.**

**Roy: are you okay?**

**Dick: I guess, hiding in the bathroom.**

**Roy: do you want me to come?**

It comes from his thumbs with no hesitation in the world. There is a long pause.

**Dick: Can I call you tonight?**

**Roy: of course, anytime.**

**Dick: thank you.**

(Break line)

Dick steps out of the bathroom only to be hug/tackled by Wally who apparently has been waiting outside for him.

"Are you okay," Wally asks hugging him tight. "You were in there a long time."

"I'm fine," Dick wrap his arms around Wally's waist.

"Bruce is here," Wally mumbles into Dick's hair. Dick nods his head and pulls away but slips his hand into Wally's giving it a squeeze. Bruce stares at his son when he enters room.

"Are you hurt," Bruce asks walking to his little bird effectively steeling him from the red head. Dick nods his head knowing Bruce won't believe him either way. Barry has already told what had happened and is ready for the dark knight's full force of hatred that comes with hurting his baby but something else comes.

"Barry," Bruce says. "If you need anything, just call." Barry can barely manage to nod his understanding.

"Dick," Bruce says. "I really feel we should go home, Alfred is rather worried." Dick and Wally can't help but share a smile.

"Alright," Dick agrees. "Wally—"

"First thing tomorrow," Wally grins.

"Of course," Dick smiles back. Somehow despite the stress the fact that Wally seems okay and _they_ seem okay makes it lessen.

Bruce remains silent in the car knowing his son will want sometime before he's ready to talk. He gives son a reassuring smile. Dick returns it resting his head as much on Bruce's shoulder as he can. Bruce sighs but allows himself to take what this is as a hopeful sign.

(Break line)

"Hey Roy," Dick feels guilt at calling him that but he can't think of a better thing.

"Hey Kiddo," Roy says. "So what happened?"

"He caught me on Wally's lap, screamed a lot, hit Wally, shoved me, Barry threatened to kill him, the end," Dick says.

"Damn," Roy mutters. "You're both okay?"

"Yeah," Dick says. "A little shaken but okay." Roy doesn't really believe it but he's glad to just hear Dick's voice and doesn't want to make him sad.

"So how are you," Dick asks carefully already knowing not well. Roy sighs.

"Living," Roy shrugs though Dick can't see it. "Don't worry right now okay; I just want to talk to you right now. How's school."

The sudden tension seeps through the phone ask Dick's breath goes sharp. Roy's protective senses go up instantly.

"Dick…what's going one?"

A/N: yeah sorry that sucked.


	6. Author Note

Dear Readers this story is on Hiatus until I actually know what to do. And dear Anonymous, the more you harass me to update the less likely I am to do it. I don't respond well to being told what to do. I have several stories and I can't constantly update every single one every day or week. I am sorry for the wait but I have other stories and art that aren't on block to work on.

Thank you for reading and if anyone has suggestion as to what should happen next please PM me.


	7. Chapter 6

Save Me Please

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

A/N: Okay finally figured out what's happening with this shit

Chapter six: Unfair

Roy knocked on the door of the Wayne Manor. He isn't sure if Bruce will even allow him to stay. The man still had uncertainties about what happened between the clone and his adoptive son. Roy doesn't want to cause me problems with Dick than he's already having, but every bone in his body is screaming for him to figure out what is wrong with the younger hero.

By some rare moment of luck it is Alfred that answers the door. Roy exhales in slight relief.

"Master Roy," Alfred greets. "Is Master Richard expecting you?"

"No," Roy admits. "But he sounded upset over the phone; I just wanted to make sure he was okay…" Alfred gives a small smile.

"It is very late," he says. "But I'm sure Master Dick will be happy to see you. Am I to assume you still known where his bedroom is?"

"Of course," Roy says. "Thank you Alfred." Roy walks past the man and up the stair. He still knows how to get to Dick's room by heart. Still he never uses to feel like he had to knock.

"Come in," a weak voice says from within the room. Roy enters and fined Dick sitting cross legged on the bed, Sky in his lap. He takes slow movements to stroke the bird's feathers. Roy gives a small smile and sits down on the bed.

"Hey Dick," the archer's voice is strangely stained. "You want to tell me what's happening?" Dick refuses to look at Roy, keeping his eyes fixed on the bird.

"J-Just stuff at school," Dick manages to stutter. It feels wrong to lie to Roy. After everything is said and Roy deserves the truth, more than anyone else. The younger teen swallows.

"Someone has been telling everyone what happened," Dick confesses for the first time. "Everything…in detail…" He bites his lip hard, drawing blood. Roy growls.

"Who is it," he demands. Dick shakes his head miserably.

"I can't tell you," he whispers. "It would mess everything up! It would mess up the team and…" His voice fades out and Roy's eyes go wide.

"Oh my god," he mutters. "It's her isn't it? It's Artemis! She's the one doing it?! That little bitch! I'll kill her!"

"No Roy," Dick puts a hand on Roy's shoulder. "There's already so much tension on the team because of this! I don't want anything else to get messed up!"

"I don't even understand how she found out your secret ID," Roy growls. Dick sighs.

"She saw Wally pick me up from school," Dick explains. "She just put two and two together after that…" Dick gets off the bed and put's Sky on his perch before sitting down next to Roy again. Roy want's to reach out and hug the boy, to kiss him, to tell him it will be okay. But he can't, because it isn't like that anymore.

Roy doesn't think it's fair. He lost everything; he isn't even the real Roy Harper! So why does Wally get Dick? True he let Dick go; Dick would have stayed with him if Roy would have asked. But that would have been selfish; he couldn't do that to Dick. And he couldn't make Dick love him in a way he didn't.

Suddenly Dick Lay's his head against Roy's shoulder and closes his eyes. Roy sighs and rubs his hand against Dick's arms.

Roy misses this so much…It's just not fair!


	8. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

**Important Author's Note**

I'm very sorry to inform you all this story is going to be taken down. It is in no way forgotten or abandon, I promise. Honestly I am not pleased with the writing and the set up I have done on this piece and I intent to rewrite it much better.

Please bear with me and I hope you will all return for the rewrite!


End file.
